Cherry on Top!
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: Cherri is a regular girl well not really she a famous singer, dancer and actor. It's the modern year. Tokyo mew mew has for the most part disburst. Zakuro and minto passed away while on a cruise liner that sunk and pudding dies of illness. Lettuce had moved away to America and Ichigo remained at the cafè. What happens when kishu returns with an army. Mew mew Cherri!


Cherri had left Salt's house some hours after Carmel and Acai. She arrived very late and tried to sneak in only earning a swift kick across her stomach and a severe beating from her father who was already obviously drunk. Though he hit and kicked her she made not a single sound and only quietly pushed herself up the stairs when her father was called in to work early. She made it into her room locking the door soundly and holding an arm over her stomach. She grimanced and looked at the clock. 3:43 it read in big blue letters. She sighed to herself and decided to take a shower seeing as how she wasnt going to get to sleep. Her room was beautiful and spacious. The walls were a light mahogany red and her carpet floor was a lush wine color. Her bed was a california king with an overhead canopy that draped linen silk red drapes. In the right corner was a lovely burnt red desk made of only the finest cherry wood and to the left a double mahogany lined door led to a small but comfortible balcony over veiwing there large courtyard. Light silk drapes were pulled to either side of both doors letting in the silver moonlight that reflected off the pure crystal chandeleir sangling from her ceiling. Across the room was another door of cherry wood and gold knob. This door led up to another floor only accessible through her room. This room was her safe haven. The solid cedar wood floor reflected in the mirror walls lined with ballet railing. There also instruments linning the walls, violins, flutes, a small harp and on the floor a luxurious red piano. On the other side of the room was a smaller closed off room with window walls and inside was several recording equipment and sound boards. Back down into her room and across from her private upstairs was her spacious double closet where racks and lines of clothing stood neatly pressed and ready to be worn all arranged by type of garament and color. Then beside her closet was her double full bathroom with two sinks and shinning black marble counter tops and contrasting lovely red linned tile floors. In one corner was a jacozzi like bath tub that could easily fit five plus herself and the other aide was an extra wide step in shower that sprayed water from all sides. There was also a small toilet in a sectioned off room with a door. Cherri stepped into the bathroom and stripped down leaveing her clothing on the fround knowing the maids would cone and pick them up. She took a small look at herself in the mirror. Large angry red marking and deep purple bruised adorned her delicate apricot skin across her stomach and chest. She let out a small sigh and flipped on the switch to activate her full shower which also contained a waterproof tv. After it began to steam she stepped in and slid the round door shut letting the scolding water fall over her acheing body. Her red hair stuck to her body collecting the water."Tv on." She spoke softly as it turned on with a click.  
Coincedently there she was on a stage at her last concert.  
"And now in the top news rising star of Dream managment Cherri Atsuki. Cherri has been an up and comming rival for many soon to be stars. She's been hitting the music world with record song after song even catching the attention of America's very own president seen here at her last concert. Now well take in some callers. Hello whats your name and what do you think of Miss Cherri?"  
"My names Kana Haku abd I just love Cherri-san. I been watching her debute as a singer and I listen to her songs all the time. I'm so helous sonetimes she must have a perfect life with no problems haha. She inspired me with her lyrics to be a singer.."  
Cherri shut off the tv silently and slid to her knees her tears inly masked by the showers water.  
"Perfect?" She spoke aloud painfully.  
She then felt a heavy weight press against her back and a small warmth admitting from her hip. She heard a small flutter and looked up shutting off the water. She cautiously got out grabbing a towel and scanning the bathroom. She walked over to the fogged mirror but eard another flutter. She scrunches her face and wiped the fog from the mirrors. She looked at her self. She was pretty she guested. She had admirable red silky hair that went down to her waist and golden honey eyes. Her skin was milky and smooth and she had nice curves. Even the beautiful white wings on her back complimented her features...  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" She yelled falling back and pressing her hand to her back feeling the soft warmth of feathers.  
"I-i have wings..on.. My back" She spoke startled and standing and a flash back of the red light and warmth and the young bird went through her mind.  
"Okay okay I can figure this out." She spoke pressing the wings against her back and walking intoher closet. She put on a red lolita dress that seemed to hide the wings well. She slipped on sone red flats and did her hair quickly and grabbed her purse running out in the now early dawn to find her friends.

R Y O U. POV

Ryou rolled his eyes when he heard his name being yelled by a certain pink waitress. "What did you break now strawberry? I'm downstairs." Hopefully she understood what he meant by downstairs. Downstairs was the lab, but he couldn't yell that out when there were a bunch of customers upstairs. Ruou's blue eyes were trained to the computer in front of himself. He was so close to finding a way to help, just a few more bits of information and he would know what to do.

Cherry Pov

Cherri ran fast trying to think of where. Salt or the others would be at this time. Then she realized.  
"That café!" She spoke to herself directing her legs toward the park which the cafè was located. She ran until her legs started grtting weak then she stopped and rested against a tree for a moment.  
"Ah, running so isnt for a singer!" She exclaimed.  
"I know it's around here somewhere." She spoke to herself looking sighed as she wandered around for a few minutes more.  
"Sheesh how hard can it be to find a giant pink cafè!" She spoke out and turned another corner. She suddenly fell silent and had an eerie feeling of being watched. She turns and looked behind her in the shaded trees. After passing it off she continued walking but the unnerveing feeling was still their.  
'Relax it's just your imagination or maybe lack of sleep.' She told herself in a scolding manor and felt her side pocket vibrate. She jumped at the sudden feeling and looked at the name on the screen.  
'Ari-chan' It read in blue lettering.  
She flipped open her red phone and clicked the view button on the read the directions and walked knowing the cafè was around the corner. She gave a distainful smile at approaching the giant frilly pink cafè.  
"I cant believe im going in here." She mummbles but was reminded of why she came when the small mark that had suddenly appeared on her right hip a day or two ago started tingling the closer she got. She pushed open the decrotive but unlikable pink doors and stepped in. She quickly checked around to make sure no fans would notice her. It seemed safe enough. She stepped forward scanning for her friends. She smiled releived at seeing Carmel, Kiara and Katerina. She made a bee line towards them.  
"Hey guys, I got your message Ari." She said sitting and gingerly pressing her wing covered back to the sit.  
"Do ya'll remember last night with the whole ears issue. Um well I got an issue too." She spoke in a hushed whisper and seemed uncomfortible.


End file.
